


More Than Trees

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Reference, roy has good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	More Than Trees

Roy was slacking off on his paperwork, trying not to cringe in fear from the pistol pressed against his temple. He defiantly met Hawkeye's cold glare with his own superior smirk. The phone rang, and Hawkeye narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He thanked whatever God there was for the amazing timing.

"Major General Roy Mustang speaking," he said professionally.

"Roy!" the voice screamed and Roy felt the dread sink in to his stomach.

"I'm at work right now," he said through gritted teeth, "What do you want this time?"

" _Did you get the pictures?"_ the man on the other line asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately," he said crossly, "Why?" The voice on the other line ignored his negative tone.

" _Isn't my little girl the most adorable thing you have ever seen? She'll be turning one in exactly a week! I'll make sure to send you pictures if you don't show up!"_ they gushed obnoxiously. Roy felt a vein in his forehead pop.

"Does your wife know that you keep bothering me during work?" he growled. They chuckled.

" _Of course not!"_ they screamed in his ear, making him wish that his flame alchemy worked across phone lines. _"Hey Roy, guess what?"_ they whispered.

"What?" he hissed.

" _Get laid,"_ they whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, slamming the phone down.

"General, be gentle with the phone," Hawkeye advised coolly. He ignored her, staring daggers at the phone, hoping it would combust if he stared at it long enough.

* * *

Ed stared at the phone, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Brother, are you bothering General Mustang again?" Al scolded.

"Maybe," he replied cheekily. Al sighed in exasperation.

"Why can't you just leave the poor man in peace?"

"If I did that, poor Hawkeye would be waiting forever," Ed grumbled. "If I don't kick his ass about it, who will?"

"You're starting to sound like General Hughes."

"That was the goal."

* * *

Riza did her paperwork, staring out of the corner of her eye as her superior, was as usual, not doing his paperwork. He may have gotten away from her bullets by Edward's coincidental phone call, but he wouldn't be so lucky next time. Just as she was about to threaten him, he beat her to the punch.

"Riza," he said quietly. She widened her eyes slightly. He never uses her first name. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, sir?" she asked steadily.

"What would you say to going out to lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked. She cocked an eyebrow.

"That would be highly inappropiate, sir," she responded airily. She watched with slight satisfaction as his lips formed into a tight frown. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved teasing him.

"Would you like me to beg?" he joked. She let a small smile form, breaking her stoic façade.

"If you do, I will not claim you," she deadpanned.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, hopeful. She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps," she drawled. She couldn't keep the tender smile off her face when she saw him grin. A cheeky, boyish grin that made him appear 20 years younger. It'd been a long time since she'd seen him look like that. It reminded her of their teenage years, when he was more carefree. Just this one time, she could let the paperwork go. She could pretend as if she didn't notice.

That smile was worth way more than a bunch of trees.


End file.
